Muse of Love with Schroeder
by Thomas Isaac Danson
Summary: In this reality show, Schroeder, all grown up and still obsessed with Beethoven, brings 20 women to his manor for discreet courtship to find his Muse of Love. SERIES HAS BEGUN! R&R PLEASE! Also, start voting on who you think should be eliminated
1. Chapter 1

Greetings one and all

Greetings one and all! It is your old friend Schroeder from the Peanuts cartoons. You know, the one who worships the ground Beethoven walks on?

Well, Beethoven actually had the worst of luck with the women, ego he never got married because several women chose to marry other suitors. Now that I've grown up, it's time for me to find a woman who is right for me, my Muse of Love. Now, since my memory is entirely devoted to Beethoven (with a little room for baseball catching), I will need YOU to think up nicknames for the lovely ladies in your opening chapter reviews. I recommend names related to classical music (opera names are cool too), and geographical places as such, but any names would be welcome (Try not to be too explicit, as I plan to do discreet courting with the women there).

So, give your suggestions, and I'll see you at my Ludwig Hall for MUSE OF LOVE!


	2. O Freunde Pt 1

Hello again, one and all!

Your old friend Schroeder is back, and ready to officially begin the search for Muse of Love!

Now that I've gotten things straight with the network (I'm just PRAYING VH1 doesn't decide to commercialize), I can finally kick off the series. Now that you know about my background (if you haven't, DO SO NOW-it's the intro), my good butler Swine Sty (you may know him by another name) is driving this horse-drawn carriage I am sitting in over to Ludwig Hall, where me and my twenty suitors will be staying for the duration of this quest!

(Unnamed redhead: Some of you may know I have a reputation to be a heartbreaker. But now, I'm tired of playing all these games and ready to settle down and find me that gentleman of my dreams!)

(Unnamed blonde: I am the HEIRESS to a HUGE music company and, like, was in my high school musical, and, like, this Schroeder dude SOOOOO is a rich man, so I'll lure him over to me and be the even bigger heiress! After all, I was SOOOOO the Prom Queen!)

(Unnamed black-haired: Prom queen? Good grief...I was the CHRISTMAS Queen! I DO think I stand head-and-shoulders upon the competition because...well, me and Schroeder have LOTS of history! It seems like only yesterday that I was that pretty girl hanging on his piano and talking to him about what would happen if we got married someday...My love for him has NOT faded one bit since! Though I am a successful pop psychiatrist now (with several books and a radio and TV show), I am still incomplete unless I can have him...and when I have him, we are going to make such beautiful music together! These other blockheads in the house can take a hike!)

So now I can finally see Ludwig Hall here, and I know something major is about to happen!

(Swine Sty (to the horse): Whoa! Easy, big fellow! (Horse stops))

(The 20 ladies watch as Schroeder, in a white wig and suit, steps out of the carriage)

GUTEN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG! (Ladies all scream)

Welcome to Luidwig Hall, I, of course, am the object of your affection Schroeder. Just pick out your bedrooms and let us commence with our courting duties, tut-tut! (Ladies all run for the bedrooms, with some fights along the way, but nothing serious)

(The ladies get a letter:)

Dear kind suitors,

Since I tend to not have a thing for real-live names, I will pick out names for you which I can relate to (that is, names relating to Beethoven and his surroundings). So, gather down in my composition room tonight where I will select which names to call you by!

Yours very truly,

Schroeder

The reason I'm picking out the names for them is because, when I stepped out of that carriage, I could tell they reminded me of some females Beethoven had known. Once they step down one by one, a name will tend to pop into my head, and that is the name I will give that woman and they shall be called for the rest of this quest!

The evening comes by, and the ladies are all gathered:

Good evening once again. Some say love is blind, when I couldn't disagree more. Love may be deaf (because Beethoven was deaf), but it is CERTAINLY not blind! So, come up one at a time, make your case, and I will give you your name. First off-you with the-

(Unnamed girl 1: Naturally curly hair?)

Uh, yes, naturally curly hair.

(Unnamed girl 1: Why yes, I am quite proud of my naturally curly hair. I betcha Beethoven woulda settled down quicker if he had found a woman with naturally curly hair. Pick me and I'd get together an old dog so we can hunt a few rabbits for our supper every week!)

Hunt rabbits, eh? You must be the feisty type-tell ya what, I think I'm gonna call you Artemis!

Music and mythology are very much tied in. As you know, Artemis was the Greek goddess of hunting, and since this lady likes hunting rabbits, I'm going to call her Artemis!

Second one over there! Yes, you with the brown hair and determined look.

(Girl #2: That's me, and I'm ready to hold you down!)

Hold me down, eh? Ya know, Beethoven's only opera was Fidelio, and it was about a woman disguised as a prison guard to release her husband. If I remember correctly, that lady's name was Leonore-so I think that's what I'll call you-Leonore!

Next-You, in the midnight blue dress!

(Girl #3: Yeah, that's me!)

That blue and white pattern definitely gives the resemblance of the moonlight-my favorite piece is the Moonlight Sonata-which was dedicated to a woman named Giulietta-which is what I think I'll call you-Giulietta!

Next one's in the red and green dress-that sounds like the Beethoven Christmas music I used to play as a child! Fur Elise was the name of it, so I'm calling you Elise!

The next girl-she's dressed like a Baroness would-since one of Beethoven's past loves Therese married a baron, I'm going to call you Therese!

You in the black and purple dress-I'm just praying you don't turn me down like the Countess did Beethoven several times, so I'm about to call you Countess!

You with the straight red hair

(Girl #7-in about the sweetest voice you can imagine: Yes, Schroeder?)

That is a beautiful melody-sounding voice you have! Your name is Melody!

Next one-oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this one...

This woman coming up next...looks JUST like a girl who, for some reason, I have bad memories of and am suspicious about. But, I suppose I must get to her, so I will pick the last few names at random:

Amalie  
Pepi

Antonie

Anna Marie

Almerie

Maria

Joyce

Joanna

Valkyrie

Cecile

Clara

Elysium

Which brings me finally to that last girl-I coulda SWORN I'd met you before!

(Mystery Girl: Yes, you have. I'm back!)

Something tells me I have, but then again not quite? Is it deja vu? Then that's what I'll call you for now-Deja! For some reason I still have a bad feeling about her...

Now that the names are picked, the action is about to start on the next chapter, so do not touch that dial!


End file.
